The technique disclosed herein relates to an imaging unit used for an imaging device.
There are known interchangeable-lens imaging devices having a configuration for adjusting the distance from the front surface of the body mount to the light-reception surface of the imaging element (flange back) to a predetermined distance (e.g., see Patent Document 1 (JP-A 2012-215796)).
This adjustment mechanism comprises a plurality of adjustment screws and a plurality of adjustment springs. A mount unit including a body mount and an imaging element unit including an imaging element are linked by the adjustment screws, and the adjustment springs are held between the mount unit and the imaging element unit. The imaging element unit is pressed against the head of the screws by an elastic force from the adjustment springs. When the screws are turned, the imaging element unit moves relative to the mount unit in a state of being pressed against the head of the screws. It is thereby possible to adjust the distance between the mount unit and the imaging element unit, and to adjust the flange back during product assembly.
Heat generated when the imaging element has been actuated is dissipated from the imaging element unit through the screws and coil springs to the mount unit. However, since the screws and the coil springs are mainly in point contact, they are inadequately disposed to efficiently transmit the heat generated in the imaging element unit to the mount unit. In particular, when a large amount of heat is generated by the imaging element, the amount of heat dissipated will be insufficient.